Les drabbles du Soleil d'Or
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ils sont des héros, des guerriers mais aussi des adolescents et, comme tout le monde, ils ont leurs problèmes et leurs passions. Un recueil de drabbles sur le groupe de Vlad, Pavel et Matt.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! La compilation de 50 drabbles que vous vous apprêtez à lire était, à la base, divisée en 50 chapitres (donc un chapitre par drabble). J'ai juste décidé de rassembler tous ces drabbles pour une lecture plus agréable en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Sinon, voici quelques indications : « x » est pour la romance et « / » pour l'amitié. Et, pour rappelle, juste au cas où si comme moi vous lisez beaucoup de fanfictions de Golden Sun en anglais (Français – Anglais) : Vlad – Isaac, Sofia – Mia, Pavel – Félix, Lina – Jenna, Cylia – Sheba, Matt – Matthew, Kiara – Karis, Terry – Tyrell, Robin – Rief, Haru – Amiti, Stella – Steva.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rappelle que (malheureusement) Golden Sun ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Les drabbles du Soleil d'Or**

 ** _1\. Vlad – La décision._**

Tout ça était de sa faute maintenant Lina et Thélos venaient d'être enlevés et le mont Alpha devenait un danger pour Val ainsi que tout Weyard.

Pourtant Vlad savait qu'il fallait agir. Le monde toucherait à la fin si le groupe de Pavel venait à activer les quatre phares élémentaires.

L'étoile de Mars était toujours en avec lui et Pavel voudra la récupérer afin d'activer le dernier phare mais grâce à ça il sait désormais ce qu'il va faire.

Qu'importe le danger à affronter, Pavel sera vaincu il ne laisserait pas se reproduire la tragédie qu'à subit Val.

.

 ** _2\. Garet / Vlad – Nous sommes amis._**

Garet savait que Vlad ne voulait pas l'entrainer dans cette aventure. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui devait une dette depuis que Vlad l'avait sauvé en l'incitant à abandonner ses affaires au profil de sa propre vie depuis ce jour il lui était reconnaissant.

En plus il ne laisserait pas Lina entre les mains de ce traitre. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Si Vlad n'est plus là, il devrait supporter jour et nuit les sermons de sa sœur sur ses pauvres fleurs écrasées.

Mais surtout, ils sont meilleurs amis. Et les amis s'entraidaient, qu'importe la situation.

.

 ** _3\. Ivan / Vlad – Premières impressions._**

Le pouvoir de lire dans l'esprit était assez surprenant mais cela prouvait que le jeune garçon aux yeux améthyste possédait des pouvoirs comme eux.

Bien qu'il fût plus petit que lui, le jeune blond était très fort, autant que lui. Malgré le fait qu'il a été accusé, le mystique ne s'était pas laissé faire et, ensemble, ils avaient réussis à démasquer les véritables coupables.

Quand ils se sont battus ensemble contre les bandits, il voulait qu'Ivan les accompagne dans leur quête.

Mais Ivan n'avait pas pu les accompagner. Cependant, il savait qu'ils se reverraient car leurs chemins s'étaient déjà croisés.

.

 _Voilà ma première drabble sur mon couple préféré de Golden Sun (Du I du moins, car je crois que j'hésite avec Matt et Stella...)._

 ** _4\. Vlad x Sofia – La fille des neiges._**

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu, Vlad sut qu'il l'apprécierait mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il développait une affection pareille pour elle. Sofia n'était pas comme Lina.

Elle restait calme en toute situation et accordait sa toute sa confiance à ses amis. Elle était douce et aimable et n'hésitait jamais à aider les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait et la chérissait tant. Son amitié pour elle s'était transformée en amour. Grâce à ça il avait réussi à surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves.

Car maintenant que le monde était sauvé, il pouvait lui avouer son amour sans craindre de la perdre.

.

 ** _5\. Vlad x Sofia – Tu n'es pas seule._**

Vlad entra dans l'église, sachant que Sofia était là. Et comme prévu la jeune fille, à genoux, priait.

Sans faire de bruit il s'approcha d'elle doucement, ne voulant pas la déranger. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne priait pas.

Il s'accroupi près d'elle et l'observa fixement une grande peine l'envahit en voyant le regard rempli de tristesse de la jeune fille. Il savait que la trahison de son cousin la rendait triste. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider ; sauf peut-être la rassurée.

— Tu n'es pas seule Sofia. Nous sommes à tes côtés.

.

 _Si vous ne vous en rappelez pas, Feizhi est la personne aux cheveux violets qu'on rencontre dans Golden Sun I et qui a des visions. On la revoit également dans Golden Sun II._

 ** _6\. Vlad / Feizhi – Inquiétudes._**

— Je suis sûr qu'il y aura un problème... gémit la jeune fille.

Vlad soupira et déposa sa tasse. Feizhi lui avait demandé de venir afin de l'aider aujourd'hui.

— Ce vieil homme refuse de me croire, il pense qu'il n'y aura aucun danger mais...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne va rien arriver.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr Vlad ?

— L'intuition. Faite lui confiance au lieu de douter.

— J'espère que vous avez raison. Il ne va rien arriver à ce vieil homme.

Feh allait passer dans le Transit Alpin sans problème et reviendra pour la soirée...

.

 _Je me suis toujours dit que les mystiques de la Terre devraient avoir le mal de mer, du coup..._

 ** _7\. Vlad / Sofia – Le mal de mer._**

Vlad n'était pas très pressé d'entrer dans le navire qui les conduira à Tolbi en passant dans la mer de Karagol.

— Vlad, ça va ? Demanda Sofia près de lui

Il resta silencieux mais la jeune mystique n'abandonna pas.

— Quand tu es inquiet, tu poses toujours ta main sur son écharpe. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Vlad ?

— Je...J'ai le mal de mer, avoua-t-il d'un air gêné.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on connaisse ses faiblesses.

— Ce n'est pas si grave. Je connais un sort pour contrer ça.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il avec joie. Sofia, heureusement que tu es là !

.

 ** _8\. Pavel / Vlad – Je ne te pardonne pas._**

Vlad se tourna vers lui, délaissant ses pensées en fixant la cascade.

Pavel venait de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait causé à Lina lors de sa disparition, pour la douleur ressentit quand il les a trahit. Pour avoir caché la vérité si longtemps.

Le mystique le fixa un instant puis se tourna en direction de sa maison. Il passa devant son ainé et s'arrêta derrière lui.

— Je ne te pardonne pas. Tu es peut-être le frère de Lina et un ami mais nombreux ont souffert de tes erreurs, tous comme des nôtres.

.

 ** _9\. Pavel – Le petit Pavel._**

Tous les habitants de Val s'étaient réfugiés à Vault à cause de la destruction de leur village, causé par le Soleil d'or.

Le groupe de Vlad et de Pavel les avaient rejoints, et quand ils arrivèrent au village, ils présentèrent Sofia, Ivan, Piers et Cylia.

Mais quelque chose de surprenant s'y passa.

— Ils sont tous des mystiques ? Mais qui est ce garçon aux cheveux brun ?

— Mais enfin, c'est Pavel!

— Oh, c'est le petit Pavel ? Comme il a grandi cet enfant ! Mais tu as toujours les mêmes horribles cheveux attachés... Tu ne les couperas donc jamais ?

.

 ** _10\. Guerriers de Val – Halloween._**

C'était un jour spécial pour honorer la mémoire des combattants morts contre les créatures de Weyard. Pour l'occasion les habitants se déguisaient en des monstres.

Et Val n'y faisait pas exception. Les enfants s'habillaient en Djinn et combattaient souvent les adultes déguisé en monstre.

Sur la place, assis sur l'herbe Vlad, Sofia et le groupe de Pavel regardaient ces spectacles avec sourire. Ils faisaient partis des rares ne portant rien de très extravagant.

— Oh regarde Pavel, tu t'étais habillé comme ça quand nous étions petits ! remarqua Lina en pointant du doigt un enfant portant un costume de djinn.

— Effectivement. Toi aussi tu t'étais déguisée comme cela. Mais ton costume a été réduit en cendre quand...

— Vous n'auriez pas vu Ivan et Garet ? interrompu Vlad.

— Surprise !

Lina sursauta. Derrière elle apparut Garet et...un monstre qui fonça sur elle qui fut brûlé par le djinn de Lina, révélant Ivan.

— Garet, Ivan...Vous allez me le payer ! hurla Lina, une aura de feu l'entourant.

Garet et Ivan se mirent à courir afin de survivre sans avoir les cheveux brûlés par les boules de feu de Lina sous les rires des guerriers de Val.

— Au fait de quoi Lina parlait ? demanda Vlad.

— Oh rien... Je lui ai simplement fait peur à Halloween et donc elle a brûlé mon costume... expliqua Pavel, un petit sourire en regardant sa sœur poursuivre les garçons. Ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps.

.

 _Voilà le début de ce que j'ai prévu être un mini journal d'Alex. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et, entre deux plans pour devenir immortels, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait et ressentait. Avouez, il est génial comme méchant, non ?_

 ** _11\. Alex / Sofia – Le journal d'Alex, part 1._**

Je sais que Sofia adore la neige mais il faut faire attention. Après tout elle est très petite et porte un habit blanc. Je pourrais la prendre pour de la neige par accident.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas rester dehors des heures. Je me souviens très bien comment je l'ai oublié une fois. Elle a pleurée pendant des heures. C'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux la veiller.

Cette fois, je ferais plus attention. Je me demande si elle est allée dormir comme je lui avais dit... Je pense que non. Je crois que je vais aller vérifier dehors.

.

 _Non, ce drabble n'a rien à voir avec la chanson Disney de la Reine des Neiges ! Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de ce film quand j'ai écrit ce drabble. Oh, et techniquement c'est une suite au précédent drabble, mais pas sous la forme d'un journal._

 ** _12\. Alex / Sofia – Un bonhomme de neige._**

— Sofia, où es-tu ?

Alex ne l'entendit pas dans la maison. Normalement, elle aurait dû aller dormir à cette heure-là, Il fallait donc qu'il la trouve.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il atterrit dans le salon, et sourit en voyant de la neige dehors. Il sortit de la maison et vit sa petite cousine de dix ans jouée dans la neige. Finalement il l'a rejoint, surprenant la jeune mystique.

— Tu veux qu'on fasse un bonhomme de neige ?

Sofia eût un grand sourire au visage et se releva. Et riant, ils se mirent à construire un bonhomme de neige.

.

 _Moi, j'imagine bien Pavel avec des couettes... Bon d'accord, pas vraiment, mais ça serait drôle !_

 ** _13\. Lina / Pavel - Retard._**

— Arrête de tourner en rond, Vlad.

Vlad n'écouta pas Garet et continue de faire les cent pas devant la maison de Pavel et Lina, se demandant pourquoi ils prenaient autant de temps. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui leur groupe, ainsi que Piers et Cylia devaient tous aller à Tolbi pour l'enterrement de Babi. Et là, ils attendaient Pavel et Lina.

— Lina, nous allons êtes en retard.

Mais sa petit sœur ne l'écouta pas et continua de tripoter ses cheveux.

— Voilà, j'ai fini ! Regarde !

Il se tourna vers le miroir et vit que Lina avait coiffé ses cheveux.

C'était horrible comme coiffure.

.

 _Je me suis toujours demandé comment Vlad et Pavel faisaient pour porter leurs épées symboliques (vous savez, les plus puissantes, celle de la Terre, Gaïa ou Lame Solaire). Et puis, j'ai vu l'épée finale de Matt. Mais avant ça, j'avais déjà écrit ce drabble._

 ** _14\. Vlad / Pavel – Les épées Légendaires._**

— Les garçons, vous vous dépêchez ? demanda Lina

Depuis un moment, ils devaient s'arrêter pour attendre son frère et Vlad car ceux-ci étaient au ralenti.

— Franchement vous auriez dû les laissez à Val.

— Et si nous étions attaqués par des monstres ? rétorqua Vlad.

— On aurait pu s'en débarrasser et qu'importe les ennemis, ce serait plus rapide que de les attendre !

— Dépêchez-vous, sinon on vous laisse ici ! menaça Lina.

Plus loin derrière, Pavel et Vlad luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour avancer. Ce trajet était le pire voyage de leur vie.

Ces épées étaient tellement lourdes !

.

 ** _15\. Piers – Val ou Lémuria ?_**

Assis sur l'herbe, Piers fixa le village de Val.

Lina lui avait dit beaucoup de chose sur ce village. Et il reconnaissait qu'elle avait raison. Val était différent de Lémuria, c'était à peine si ces deux lieux se ressemblaient.

La seule ressemblance était la psynergie, le pouvoir des mystiques. Mais Val n'avait rien à envier à Lémuria. En réalité Piers en était presque jaloux de voir ces habitants si sereins.

— Hé monsieur ! Vous voulez jouer avec nous ?

Piers sourit à la demande du petit garçon. Même en étant un étranger, il n'inspirait pas la peur.

Val et Lémuria étaient différents. Pourtant Val lui plaisait beaucoup.

.

 _Osez me dire que si Garet venait devant vous vous dire qu'il a parlé aux arbres, vous le croirez. Nan, sérieusement, vous le croiriez, vous ?_

 ** _16\. Garet – Quand j'ai parlé aux arbres._**

— Alors Garet, c'est quoi la suite ?

— Et ben, après notre passage à Imil, nous sommes allés à Kolima qui était piégé dans une malédiction.

Il raconta aux enfants son parcours dans la forêt de Kolima, puis vient à leur rencontre avec Tret, l'arbre géant malade qui dit aux guerriers de Val...

— Mais les arbres ça ne parlent pas !

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ça parle !

— Menteur !

Garet serra les poings, se retenant de frapper son petit frère.

— Je te dis que ça parle !

— Menteuuuur !

Ainsi, Garet poursuivit son petit frère dans tout Val.

.

 ** _17\. Matt / Stella – Une raison de mourir._**

Il voulait sauver le monde. Après tout, n'était-ce pas de leur faute si l'Eclipse s'était étendue sur Weyard, que chaque jour des innocents mourraient ? Le remord. Voilà la raison qui l'avait poussé à entreprendre cette quête pour arrêter l'Eclipse.

Pourtant, en voyant le regard désemparé de Stella, il sut que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Son frère allait mourir, et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher cela. Quand l'Œil d'Apollon serait activé, il mourrait.

Mais Matt refusait de la laisser se sacrifier. Alors, en tant d'ami et meneur, Matt s'avança pour activer l'Œil d'Apollon, prêt à mourir. Pour ses amis.

.

 _C'est la première fois que je fais un couple pareil. Mais je les vois bien ensemble, tous les deux. Et je sais que les yaoistes approuveraient._

 ** _18\. Pavel x Piers – Confession amoureuse._**

En général, Piers n'était pas de nature stressé. Il était plutôt calme, dans presque toutes les situations. Mais celle-ci était une des rares exceptions.

— Tu devrais te calmer, Piers.

— Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Lina ?

— Tu sais, si tu arrives devant mon frère comme ça, c'est plutôt ça qui va l'inquiéter.

— Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Tu veux que j'aille devant Pavel et lui dise calmement : Hey Pavel, tu sais je suis amoureux de toi depuis très longtemps. Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

—... Oui, mais... Pourquoi cette question ?

Pavel venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

.

 _Silex a toujours été un personnage qui parle BEAUCOUP trop, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais je l'aime bien quand même..._

 ** _19\. Pavel – Comment énerver Pavel ?_**

Non, cela était vraiment insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il était réputé pour être d'un calme légendaire mais cela était trop.

— Et là, on est parti dans la forêt...

Il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre, tant pis pour Vlad. Franchement, comment Vlad avait-il fait pour rencontrer un être si irritable ?

— A ce moment, on a croisé un immense Kraken ! J'ai eu très peur. Mais, heureusement, grâce à ma force incroyable...

— J'EN AI MA CLAQUE !

Lina, Vlad et Piers durent s'y mettre à trois pour empêcher Pavel d'assassiner Silex, qui ne comprit pas cet éclat de colère.

.

 _Waouh, voilà la vingtième drabble ! Pour cela, spéciale illimitée ! (bon, d'accord, c'est juste une restriction de 300 mots au lieu de 100 mais bon...). Bon, là, j'avoue que je me suis fait un petit kiffe (d'ailleurs la forme de ce drabble provient de_ White Ithiliel _, avec ses fictions_ Tell-me-you-won _et_ And-you-have-my-bow _, deux OS humoristique sur Lords of the Ring. Si vous aimez le seigneur des anneaux et que vous n'avez pas peur de voir des elfes tournés en ridicule, allez y faire un tour)._

 ** _20\. Vlad – Ce qui se passe à Weyard._**

Bonjour Tret, ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

...

Comment on arrive à discuter alors que nous sommes dans deux régions du monde totalement opposées ?... La magie ? Ah mince, désolé, c'est plutôt la psynergie. Bon je communique avec toi car j'ai envoyé mon gosse et ses amis pour trouver une plume de Rokh et je me demandai s'ils étaient déjà passés dans le coin.

...

NON, JE NE SUIS PAS UN PARENT INCONSCIENT ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Lina, Sofia, toi... il faut bien les éduquer ces gamins, non ?

...

Oh, ça va, moi aussi j'ai voyagé à leur âge ! Cela va leur forger le caractère ! Bon sinon, tu les as vu ?

...

Oui ? Oh, c'est génial ça ! Ils vont bien ?

...

Comment ça, ils ne sont pas tous seuls ? Je sais qu'il y a le fils de Sofia avec eux, mais il ne compte pas.

...

Mmh, le fils d'Alex ? Il n'est pas mort, Alex ?... Attend une seconde... LE FILS D'ALEX ? Qu'importe qui soit son gamin, et pour quelle raison Alex serait en vie, CE GOSSE NE S'APPROCHE PAS DE MATT, C'EST CLAIR ?

...

Comment ça, ils sont déjà partis ? Mais je m'en fiche ! Dit à Matt de ne pas s'approcher de ce gamin !

...

La rue, Hariette ou Harry, je m'en fiche de son nom ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ils ne vont pas revenir te voir ?

...

Ah, car ils sont allés combattre le Rokh ? Je commence à regretter cette décision moi... En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtises. Ça serait bête s'ils devaient mettre le chaos dans Weyard... Mais bon, ce ne sont que des enfants.

.

 ** _21\. Alex / Sofia – Le journal d'Alex, part 2._**

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Ma chère cousine, avec ces mystiques de Val, et ce petit nain aux yeux améthyste. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en être outré.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais rien de particulier contre Vlad, et cet étrange garçon aux cheveux roux qui défient la gravité. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas forcer Sofia à me suivre, ni lui révéler mes plans. Elle doit donc rester avec... _eux_.

Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma cousine, je torturerai ces deux mystiques de Val jusqu'à leur mort.

.

 ** _22\. Piers / Sofia – Né dans le froid._**

Le plus dur, dans l'ascension pour allumer le phare de Mars, devait être le froid glacial qui vous transperçait même les plus résistants et chauds habits d'hiver.

— Je trouve qu'il fait bon. N'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. Cela me rappelle Imil.

— Et moi les plaines glacées de la Toundra.

Mais, à la différence des autres mystiques, Piers et Sofia ne subissaient aucun effet de ce climat affreusement glacial.

C'était une bonne revanche pour tous les températures atrocement chaudes qu'ils avaient dû supporter aux côtés de Vlad et Pavel. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 ** _23\. Garet / Lina – Un tempérament enflammé._**

S'il y avait bien une ressemblance que partageaient Garet et Lina, cela devait sans aucun doute être leur tempérament. Ils ont le sang chaud, dirait Thélos.

Au début on protesterait. Vlad soutiendrait son meilleur ami, en appuyant que Garet était quelqu'un qui, quand il le voulait, pouvait être calme et réfléchi. Pavel, lui, s'assurerait que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit sur sa sœur chérie.

Mais quand on laissa Garet et Lina tous deux seuls dans une maison et, qu'en revenant, il n'en restait que des cendres, il fallait l'admettre :

Les mystiques du Feu avaient un tempérament de feu.

.

 ** _24\. Lina / Cylia – Le meilleur chef._**

— Je te dis que c'est Vlad !

— C'est étrange Lina, j'aurais cru que tu défendrais plutôt ton frère.

— C'est vrai que Pavel est un bon chef, mais il est trop timide.

— Pavel, timide ? Tu plaisantes ?

— Hé hé, ça se voit que ce n'est pas ton frère.

— Qu'importe ! Ça suffit pas pour dire que ce gringalet de Vlad est meilleur que Pavel.

— Vlad n'est pas un gringalet !

— Cylia, Lina, vous venez ?

Lina et Cylia se tournèrent vers Vlad et Pavel, qui attendaient les filles sans rien dire.

— On arrive !

Qui était le meilleur chef ?

.

 _Encore un drabble sur ce couple. Que voulez-vous ? Ce sont mes personnages préférés de Golden Sun 3 ! Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons ?_

 ** _25\. Matt x Stella – Déclaration d'amour._**

— Et si elle refuse ?

— Elle ne refusera pas.

— Mais si elle est déjà avec quelqu'un ?

— Je suis certaine qu'elle est célibataire.

— Et si...

— Bon, Matt, ça suffit ! Vas-y, et c'est tout !

Matt respira profondément. Kiara avait raison. Il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour.

Matt se plaça devant la porte et toqua dessus, cachant ses mains derrière lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Stella qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas à le voir là.

Matt perdit soudainement ses mots et, dans un discours incompréhensible, tendit à Stella ce qu'il cachait dans son dos.

C'était une rose.

.

 _Vous vous souvenez de la mini-intrigue dans Golden Sun Obscure Aurore, où Alex est le père supposé de Haru et donc l'amour de Veriti ? J'ai bien aimé cette histoire, alors en voilà un drabble._

 ** _26\. Alex x Veriti – Le journal d'Alex, part 3._**

Je n'ai pas connu l'amour avant de te rencontrer. Tu n'étais pas comme les autres c'est sans doute ça qui m'a plus chez toi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis tombé éperdument amoureux.

Mon séjour chez les descendants des Exathi s'est prolongé et, quand bien même je voulais rester avec toi, j'ai dû partir. J'aurais souhaité te dire à quel point je t'aime et pouvoir t'expliquer la raison de mon départ cette quête pour trouver l'immortalité qui nous aurait permis de vivre un amour éternel, loin du fléau de la vieillesse.

C'est trop tard à présent. Tu es partie.

.

 ** _27\. Piers / Pavel – L'appel de la mer._**

Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à Vault. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que les Guerriers de Val s'y trouvaient et pourtant, quand bien même cet endroit paraissait plaisant, il devait retourner là où se trouvait sa place.

— Nous retournerons naviguer ensemble sur les mers, lui dit Pavel en guise d'adieux.

— L'appel de la mer est toujours le plus fort, lui répondit Piers. Si tu l'entends, nos chemins se recroiseront forcément.

Piers aimait penser que cela était une promesse silencieuse entre amis. Après tout, n'était-ce pas l'appel de la mer qui les avait réunis dans la même aventure ?

.

 ** _28\. Pavel – Quand la mort approche._**

Il se noyait. Il se mourrait dans une eau déchainée.

Il ne se préoccupait même pas de savoir comment cet immense rocher était tombé ; toutes ses pensée allaient envers ses proches.

Comment se portaient les Anciens de Val, et la famille du maire ? Les marchands d'armes et armures, les enfants du village ? Ont-ils un destin aussi tragique que le Kyle, le père de Vlad ? Ses propres parents, étaient-ils morts eux aussi ?

Et Lina, comment ferait-elle sans leurs parents, ou même sans son grand-frère ?

Il ne voulait pas mourir : il devait veiller sur sa sœur. Lina avait besoin de lui.

.

 _J'aime bien Briggs, je l'ai toujours trouvé drôle et sympathique comme pirate. Du coup, voilà._

 ** _29\. Pavel / Briggs – Lettre d'un pirate._**

Sache, Pavel, que je n'avais pas envie de t'envoyer cette lettre, mais Grand-mère a insisté pour que je vous écrive, à toi et ton groupe. Elle a vu cet étrange phénomène dans le ciel. Le Soleil d'Or, c'est ça ?

Maintenant, toute la journée elle me répète : « Invite donc Pavel et son groupe ! Ils connaissent sûrement l'origine de cet étrange soleil ! ». Donc faites comme vous voulez mais débrouillez-vous pour venir à Champa le plus rapidement possible. Je suis même prêt à venir vous cherchez là où vous êtes. Je ne suis pas un honnête pirate ?

.

 _... Personnellement je me suis toujours dit qu'Alex était poussé par une grande cause, qui concernerait notamment le clan de Mercure. Parce que sinon, nous en savons très peu sur ses objectifs, sauf qu'il désire acquérir beaucoup de pouvoir. Mais pour en faire quoi ? Ce personnage est trop bien pour juste désirer conquérir le monde._

 ** _30\. Alex / Sofia – Le journal d'Alex, part 4._**

Ma chère cousine, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes mes agissements. Mais si seulement je pouvais t'expliquer pourquoi ce que je fais est dans notre intérêt. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre les raisons qui me poussent à agir ainsi.

Lorsque je parviendrai à mon but, je reviendrai te chercher. Je ne te laisserai pas seule dans ce monde de ténèbres. Après tout, je suis ta dernière famille. Te souviens-tu lorsque tu me demandais pourquoi nous étions les derniers membres du clan de Mercure et que je te répondais vaguement ?

Un jour, tu sauras la vérité. Et notre clan renaitra.

.

 ** _31\. Vlad – Les inquiétudes d'un père._**

Vlad était très préoccupé par l'attitude de son fils. Ces derniers temps, Matt, qui auparavant appréciait tant de rester en sa compagnie pour en apprendre plus, dans leur poste d'observation, partait régulièrement en Morgal.

Vlad ne pouvait que se demander ce qui poussait son fils à y aller. Pourtant Matt n'avait jamais été très tenté par l'aventure...

— Lina, tu sais ce qui arrive à notre fils ? Il n'arrête pas de partir en Morgal sans me dire pourquoi.

— Oh, tu n'es pas au courant qu'il est amoureux de la reine du Morgal ? Oups, ce n'était peut-être pas à moi de te le dire...

Non seulement Vlad ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais il était certain d'une chose : au retour de Matt, ils auraient une longue conversation, de père à fils.

.

 ** _32\. Terry / Stella – Excuses et préjugés._**

— Enfin, bref, je suis venu m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit... tu sais, quand on s'est rencontré. Alors, sans rancune ?

— Bien sûr, Terry. Je ne t'en veux pas pour si peu. Mais dis-moi, Kiara ne t'aurait pas un peu forcé la main pour ça ?

Terry ria nerveusement. Évidemment que Kiara était derrière tout ça : elle l'avait harcelé pendant des jours pour qu'il aille s'excuser de son comportement envers Stella lors de leur rencontre, et finalement, parce qu'il en avait eu assez de l'entendre râler, il s'était lancé.

Et voilà que tout finissait bien : il s'était excusé, et Stella lui pardonnait. Kiara devrait arrêter de lui casser les oreilles, non ?

— Sinon... c'est vrai que vous vous transformez en loup-garou lors de la pleine lune ?

.

 ** _33\. Haru / Eoléo – Digne d'un pirate._**

Haru ne comprenait pas ce pirate. Il ne l'avait jamais compris, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de le comprendre.

Jusqu'à présent, où il se sentait tant tourmenté par la santé fragile de son oncle.

Comment Eoléo faisait-il, lui qui avait vu mourir son père et que son village était sans protection, pratiquement à la merci des monstres ? Comment faisait-il pour supporter cette douleur et cette inquiétude qui, actuellement, rongeaient le cœur d'Haru ?

Il le comprit assez vite en s'adressant directement au pirate, oubliant un instant leurs différends.

— T'as qu'à tenter de diriger ce navire, ça te fera oublier tous tes soucis !

Évidemment, une réponse digne d'un pirate...

.

 _... Cela doit être bien à jouer de la flûte, non ? Enfin, plutôt de la flûte traversière, parce que pour avoir essayé la flûte à bec, ce n'est pas terrible comme son... Ou alors j'en jouais très mal (c'est probablement ça)._

 ** _34\. Matt – Flûte sylvestre._**

Une douce mélodie résonnait sur le navire.

— C'était très jolie, Matt ! déclara Kiara lorsque le garçon finit son morceau.

— Merci, Kiara ! Je vous en rejoue une autre ?

Ses amis gémirent. Matt, en pleine frénésie musical, s'essayait à la flûte sylvestre depuis de nombreuses heures, au grand désespoir de son groupe, qui entendait se répéter sans fin les mêmes notes de musiques.

— Haru, tu ne veux pas récupérer cette maudite flûte et la ramener chez toi ? proposa Terry.

— Sinon, si vous voulez, on peut la jeter à la mer.

La proposition d'Eoléo sembla intéressée beaucoup de monde.

.

 _J'aime bien l'idée d'Himi et Eoléo ensemble, je trouve qu'ils formeraient un couple très mignon. Et puis ils sont assez proches dans Golden Sun Obscure Aurore, donc bon..._

 ** _35\. Himi x Eoléo — La Princesse et le Pirate._**

Il était étonnant de voir un tel spectacle, surtout en ayant eu connaissance des tensions qui animaient Haru et Eoléo par rapport à leur rang social. Apparemment, si un prince et un pirate ne pouvaient s'entendre, cela n'empêchait nullement une princesse et un pirate de s'apprécier et de s'aimer.

Il arrivait parfois que, le soir venu, l'on puisse les voir sur le ponton, observant la mer et les étoiles. Ils partageaient des anecdotes et rire aux plaisanteries de l'autre.

Le matin, Thélos arrêtait d'être étonné de voir Eoléo et Himi blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la cabine. Il se contentait de sourire.

— Ah, la jeunesse !

.

 _Ce drabble ressemble vachement au drabble 17 concernant Matt et Stella parce que... parce que cette scène était magnifique dans Golden Sun 3, évidemment ! Et puis là, je fais la version « romantique », si on peut dire... bon, d'accord, c'est surtout niais, mais c'est quand même du romantisme, non ?_

 ** _36\. Matt x Stella – Derniers instants._**

Alors c'était ça, l'amour ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Toute cette aventure était inattendue, autant pour aller récupérer une Plume de Rock que cette éclipse maudite.

Tous ces peuples nouveaux, ces connaissances, ces amis trouvés, ces secrets révélés... Finalement, tout allait prendre fin.

Matt devrait se sentir triste. Il était si jeune. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Mais il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. À l'instant où il dit « oui » à Stella pour qu'ils aillent, ensemble, activer l'Œil d'Apollon.

Parce que le plus surprenant de tout ce voyage à travers Weyard fut Stella. Désormais, Matt ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où il n'y aurait pas Stella.

Voilà pourquoi il n'hésita pas une seconde à se sacrifier.

.

 _J'adore étudier la relation entre Alex et Sofia. Parce qu'Alex est loin d'être un méchant débile, mais le problème c'est qu'au final, on ne connait pas ou assez peu ses véritables motivations. Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'imagine comme une personne avec un esprit clairvoyant et visionnaire sur beaucoup de sujets._

 _Donc, par extension, un personnage calculateur, mais pas froid ou insensible. Juste qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Quel rapport avec ce drabble ?... aucun._

 ** _37\. Alex / Sofia – Regrets._**

Sofia était à l'église, en train de prier avec les enfants. Par leurs regards, ils semblaient confus – et peut-être inquiet – concernant l'Inexorable-sait-quoi. Alors Sofia leur sourit doucement et s'agenouilla pour être à leur hauteur.

Il ne pouvait entendre ce que Sofia disait, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle leur offrait des paroles réconfortantes.

À cette vue, Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa cousine avait bon cœur. C'était bien là le problème.

Son sourire était plein d'amertume : Sofia aurait pu faire de grandes choses à ses côtés, mais son grand cœur et son immense bonté l'aveuglaient.

C'était si regrettable...

.

 ** _38\. Pavel / Piers – Rencontre._**

— Tu imagines si on devait expliquer à quelqu'un comment on s'est rencontré ?

Pavel ne comprit pas où voulait en venir Piers, alors il se contenta de lui jeter un regard interrogateur, restant silencieux.

Son ami marin sourit.

— Tu te vois expliquer à qui que ce soit que tu m'as rencontré alors que j'étais derrière les barreaux pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis ?

— Je pense que je préfère ça à un crime que tu aurais commis.

Pavel ne comprit pas pourquoi Piers rit. C'était la vérité : il n'avait pas accepté un criminel à ses côtés.

.

 _Un duo que j'ai très peu exploité. Parce que... ben, ce ne sont pas vraiment des personnages qu'on voit souvent ensemble, je pense. Pourtant, vu leurs caractères assez opposés, c'est un duo intéressant à exploiter, moi je dis !_

 ** _39\. Lina / Sofia – Maladie ou appréhension ?_**

Lina ne s'attendait vraiment pas à devoir partager une chambre avec Sofia.

Et pourtant elles se retrouvaient là, dans la même chambre d'auberge parce que Cylia avait eu la bonne idée de partir plus tôt, un étrange sourire aux lèvres – qui indiquait clairement qu'elle avait une idée en tête, mais quoi ?

Elle devait avoir l'air étrange, assise à l'extrémité d'un des lits, à marmonner à voix basse en secouant la tête de temps en temps alors qu'elle se demandait comment aborder Sofia.

Elle en fut assurée lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son front et croisa le regard inquiet de Sofia.

— Tu vas bien, Lina ? Tu as l'air malade.

C'était une manière comme une autre d'entamer une conversation, se dit-elle.

.

 ** _40\. Kiara / Stella – Girly._**

— Non, Terry ! On ne fait rien de tout ça ! Maintenant va embêter Matt ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Stella ne fut pas étonner lorsque Kiara entra brusquement dans leur chambre et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle – chose que ses oreilles sensibles n'apprécièrent pas, mais elles avaient appris à s'y habituer avec Kiara.

— Ça va, Kiara ? demanda Stella alors que Kiara s'assit sur son lit.

— Oui, ça va. C'est juste Terry qui a décidé de ne pas faire marcher ses neurones. Il demande si on fait des trucs de filles comme parler de garçon ou se faire des manucures.

Alors que Stella sourit, amusée, Kiara soupira. Elle regarda distraitement les longues nattes de Stella et demanda soudainement :

— Je peux te coiffer ?

.

 ** _41\. Stella – La mélodie de Voltar._**

C'était une chose peu connue de l'équipe de Matt, mais Stella savait jouer du piano. Quand ils avaient appris ça, Terry fut perplexe, se demandant comment c'était possible, avec toutes ses responsabilités royales. Jusqu'à ce que Kiara lui fasse remarquer qu'en tant que princesse, Stella devait avoir eu une éducation musicale.

Ils avaient aussi remarqué que Stella jouait fréquemment le même morceau, une douce mélodie emplie de tristesse et de mélancolie. C'était une composition qui paraissait assez déprimante et ils interrogèrent donc Stella à ce sujet.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que cette mélodie était une composition de feu le roi Voltar. Et lorsqu'on protesta que cela devait l'attrister de jouer ce morceau qui lui rappelait son défunt frère, elle se contentait de répondre que jouer cette mélodie permettait de faire vivre la mémoire de Voltar.

— Les artistes sont vraiment des gens bizarres.

Beaucoup étaient de l'avis de Terry.

.

 ** _42\. Terry / Matt – Le courage au masculin._**

— Matt ! J'entends un truc dans le couloir ! Réveille-toi !

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Matt regrettait d'être ami avec Terry et, surtout, de partager une chambre avec lui. Il était tenté de se rendormir et d'ignorer Terry, mais le mystique du feu était persistant et finalement Matt se retrouva réveillé, somnolant, dans le couloir sombre du navire d'Eoléo, Terry juste derrière lui, en train de claquer des dents.

— Terry, il n'y a rien.

— Je t'ai dit que j'ai entendu un truc, Matt !

Matt souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était bien trop fatiguer pour ça.

Au pire, c'était juste un monstre apparut avec l'Éclipse. Rien de bien important, donc. Il ne manqua pas tout de même t'entendre Terry parler de fantôme alors qu'ils retournaient dans leur cabine.

Une chose était certaine : si Kiara apprenait que Terry avait eu peur d'un fantôme imaginaire, elle en rirait bien. Donc il vaudrait mieux pour Terry que cette information reste entre eux.

.

 ** _43\. Vlad x Sofia – Déclaration._**

— Donc c'est aujourd'hui que Sofia part ?

— Oui, elle retourne à Imil.

— Oh, Vlad doit être triste qu'elle parte.

Lina sourit, rendant Ivan confus.

— C'est un petit mal pour un grand bien.

— Hein ?

À l'air perdu d'Ivan, Lina lui demanda de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Vlad – enfin, c'était juste sa chambre d'auberge à Vault – où, après que Lina ait assuré à Ivan qu'ils ne risquaient rien en y allant, ils entrèrent. Ivan fut soulagé de remarquer que Vlad n'était pas là.

— Tiens, regarde !

Ivan regarda la table que lui désignait Lina et fut surpris d'y découvrir un bouquet de fleur, accompagner d'un pendentif bleu.

Donc Vlad tenait à déclarer son amour à Sofia avant que celle-ci ne parte... finalement.

.

 ** _44\. Stella – Un don gênant._**

Stella était sincère lorsqu'elle disait à Kiara qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir hérité du pouvoir de télépathie de son père. Qu'importent les avantages, la télépathie restait plus un inconvénient. Au départ, elle aimait la télépathie, découvrir ce que pensaient secrètement les gens.

Mais une fois qu'elle avait quitté la capitale et surtout Morgal, elle ne pensa plus du tout la même chose. Voltar, son frère, l'avait prévenu, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

Une fois qu'elle fit face à la haine que cachaient les humains en fond d'eux, à leurs vices les plus secrets, à leurs pensées profondes qu'ils dissimulaient sous de grands et faux sourires, elle sut que la télépathie était une malédiction, et non un don.

.

 _La fameuse théorie comme quoi Haru est le fils d'Alex (enfin, ce n'est même plus une théorie à ce rythme...). J'ai toujours trouvé ça intéressant qu'Alex n'aime que sa famille : d'abord sa cousine Sofia, puis sa femme Veriti, et enfin son fils Haru._

 ** _45\. Alex / Haru – La chair de sa chair._**

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit son fils après des années. Ce dernier ne le reconnaissait pas mais cela était normal, et peut-être préférable. Mieux valait qu'il n'apprenne pas qui était son père et ne garde en souvenir que sa mère, cette chère et douce Veriti.

La dernière fois qu'Alex avait vu son fils, Haru n'était qu'un bébé. Un bébé qu'il avait détesté parce qu'il était responsable de la mort de Veriti, qui n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son fils.

Désormais, en voyant Haru, Alex ne put que l'aimer, même s'ils étaient ennemis. Veriti avait raison : ce garçon avait les yeux de son père...

.

 ** _46\. Garet x Sofia – Maladresse._**

Garet n'était pas le plus doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de romantisme. Mais il aimait sincèrement Sofia, alors il était prêt à faire des efforts. Il avait donc demandé de l'aide à son entourage – c'est-à-dire à Vlad, qui ne fut d'aucune utilité, puis à Ivan, qui s'était moqué de lui et finalement à Lina, qui lui donna de vrais conseils pour courtiser Sofia.

Ainsi, alors que Sofia était paisiblement assise sur un banc, à regarder la cascade de Val, Garet s'approcha d'elle, un bouquet de fleurs bleues – le bleu était la couleur préférée de Sofia après tout – caché dans son dos.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui tendit le bouquet d'un air gêné en bégayant :

— J-je... pour toi.

Il sentit son cœur bondir lorsque Sofia accepta ces fleurs, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

.

 ** _47\. Alex / Sofia – Vaincre la mort._**

Alex avait toujours été proche de sa cousine. Il l'aimait beaucoup, elle, sa gentillesse et sa douceur.

Lorsque ses parents étaient morts, c'étaient ceux de Sofia qui l'avaient accueilli comme s'il était leur fils. Il leur fut toujours reconnaissant pour ça et même s'il n'était que leur neveu, il les aima comme s'ils étaient ses parents adoptifs.

Alors, lorsque la mort emporta les parents de Sofia, il trouva la douleur insupportable. D'autant plus en voyant la tristesse de sa cousine, chose qui lui serra le cœur.

Ainsi, tandis que Sofia pleurait la mort de ses parents, Alex prit une décision. Il ne laisserait pas la mort s'emparer de la seule famille qui lui restait.

Même si cela signifiait transgresser les règles les plus élémentaires de l'Alchimie.

.

 ** _48\. Kiara / Ivan – Inventeur._**

Boom !

Matt fronça les sourcils, en alerte. Cette explosion semblait proche, mais d'où venait-elle ?

Il se tourna vers Kiara, qui ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça.

— Tu as entendu, Kiara ?

— Mmh, quoi donc ?

— L'explosion.

— Ah, ça. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste mon père qui teste ses inventions.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le père de Kiara apparut, les cheveux ébouriffés et remplis de suie alors qu'il toussa, crachant de la poussière.

— Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas très au point, plaisanta Ivan.

Kiara soupira en secouant la tête. Son père était vraiment impossible...

.

 ** _49\. Guerriers de Val – Jeunesse sacrifiée._**

Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Cela pouvait paraitre insultant de traiter des adolescents de plus de seize ans comme des enfants, mais ils ne voyaient pas ce que les adultes voyaient.

Là où ils se considéraient comme matures et responsables, les adultes n'y voyaient que des jeunes forcés de grandir trop vite dans un monde dangereux.

Pour que cela soit des enfants qui doivent sauver Weyard, les adultes avaient échoué quelque part.

La peur, la violence et la mort ne devaient pas être connues par des enfants.

.

 ** _50\. Matt – Les siens._**

Alors qu'avec Terry et Kiara, Matt s'apprêtait à quitter Belfune, la capitale du Morgal, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois derrière lui, vers le reste de son équipe.

Robin, Haru, Himi, Eoléo et Stella. Tous ces compagnons rencontrés en route. Ceux qui avaient vécu toutes ces aventures, ces dangers, ces sacrifices, à leurs côtés.

Souvent, Matt entendait son père parler de l'époque où les guerriers de Val étaient réunis et avaient parcouru Weyard. Maintenant, Matt comprenait pourquoi son père en parlait toujours avec fierté.

En tant que meneur, Matt était fier d'avoir fait équipe avec ces mystiques.

* * *

 **Fini ! Eh bien, je ne pensais sérieusement pas faire 50 drabbles sur Golden Sun. Mais au final, j'en suis très contente. Parce que c'est une de mes trois sagas de jeux-vidéos préférées et que, d'une certaine manière, je voulais lui rendre hommage, en espérant avoir réussi. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont parvenus à lire les drabbles jusqu'au bout, en espérant peut-être les avoir motivé à écrire à leur tour sur Golden Sun ?**

 **Je trouve ça dommage que le fandom Golden Sun soit un peu « mort » (même si c'est assez normal, vu que cette saga remonte à loin, même pour Golden Sun 3) et je pense que Golden Sun recèle de possibilités en fanfiction. J'écrirai sans doute de nouveaux dessus mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter d'être contente d'avoir écris ces cinquante drabbles et en vous remerciant d'avoir lu.**


End file.
